Greystrike
❝ Starclan knows, that I have know place their. '' ❞ — ''Greystrike, Foxwhisker Greystrike is a small and tall and lean, gray and white She-cat with sleek gray stripe along her back. And a big strike on her head. Her under belly is a light gray and she has a two big sploshes of white on either side of her looking like wings. She has icy blue eyes and a white muzzle but gray all around it. 'Appearance' Heritage:American Short Tail Tabby Description: Greystrike is a American Short Tail Tabby.She is a small and tall and lean, gray and white She-cat with sleek gray stripe along her back. And a big strike on her head. Her under belly is a light gray and she has a two big sploshes of white on either side of her looking like wings. She has icy blue eyes and a white muzzle but gray all around it. ''' '''Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Toni Topaz, Riverdale Scent: Cherry blossom's Gait: Greystrike walk's with an attitude. Seductive but always ready to spring. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Positive Trait 1 - Kind She generally kind, it may come off as cocky or snappy. But she just want's to make friends. Tiring to be the exact oppisite of her mothert Apple. Greystrikeis attentive and listens. * +''' '''Positive Trait 2 -Caring Caring always asking what's wrong she want to jsut know. Always nice but caring she just want's to take care of Clan mates. * ±''' '''Neutral Trait 1 -Passionite This is always going to be Nuetral due to the fact she can be passionite about something bad or good. When she is passionite about something it can get in the way of anything else. * ±''' '''Neutral Trait 2 - Persrasive She like's to persrade people. Pacitularly swaying them towards people love. She somewhat of a Cupid. * −''' '''Negative Trait 1 -Holds grudges Holding grudges is a trait she inhertated from her mother. Always angry at her. She enjoy's making people feel bad time to time. * −''' '''Negative Trait 2 -Trusting Love blinds her if she loves you she all screw common sense she'll put all her trust in you even if it mean's death. 'Likes' *Cloudwish,Goosesqueak. *Thier kind and caring under all that. Cloudwish means well. But that won't stop me from flirting with Goosesqueak. 'Dislikes' *Foxwhisker **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Deputy **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Starclabn **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan:Kittypet ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved:Foxwhisker,Apple Unknown Age Range: 0-4 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 * 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝Oh so I'm an asshole now aye? ❞ - Greystrike ❝ If you don't claim her I will ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Their is no place in starclan for someone half a clan cat❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Look at Firestar he was destined for Greatness I am too.❞ 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Me Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist American-shorthair-cat-breed-info.jpg|IRL Untitled drawing by ligitwolf-dc7gxyq.png|!Outline not done by me! Untitled drawing by ligitwolf-dc7aliv.png|Credit to artist untitled_drawing_by_ligitwolf-dc85nw3.png|By: Perseus-kun __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:WindClan Category:Warrior